narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nōsei's Inauguration
The mid-morning sun sat dutifully over the collapsed ruins of a once grand temple, as a gentle breeze blew over the broken remains of the carved stone. Stepping through the myriad of rubble a silver-haired swordsman looked around the location that he had been requested to appear, wondering what prompted the sudden invitation from a man he hadn't seen for some time. Despite being intrigued by the proposition he had received the swordsman had yet to be convinced of accepting a position in this organization. Regardless, he had answered the summons, taking a casual stance leaning against what was left of a wall. Looking around at the ruins Kura calmfully made his way towards his opponent to test him to join the Black Knights. Kura saw the man and approached him and said "My friend want to personally come test you but due to other circumstances he dispatched me to come welcome you." "I see...I had expected Yasuki," Nōsei began adjusting his glance to encompass the approaching knight, "...not that it's a big deal. By the way, this is the first I've heard of a test. Enlighten me on the subject, if you would." Oh ya know just a little sparring match, a couple questions that ya gotta answer and depending on your answer will decide if you join our ranks or not" Kura said taking a knee assessing his opponent. "Is that so?" Nōsei responds tilting his head to the side as he steps away from the wall, "Fair enough, it would be strange to join up without some sort of evaluation anyway. Any parameters in our sparring match I should be aware of?" I just wanna see what you can do, but we're not gonna kill eachother if that's what your asking? Anyway just show me your power" Kura Said Without another word directed his hand towards a piece of rubble several yards away from himself. Grasping the stone construct, by piercing and binding it with several invisible tendrils of wind, the swordsman hurled the boulder in his opponent's direction, inhibiting the pair's view of one another for a fraction of a second. Kura ducked under the stone and then used Shadow Endgame Technique to grabe a large chunk of rubble stone and sent it flying at Nōsei. Easily cleaving through the rubble with a conjured blade Nōsei takes a calming breath as the stone is split harmlessly around him. "Nara clan...huh?" he thinks to himself to himself, "I'd do well play this extra careful then." Kicking up a blinding dust storm the swordsman hides conceals his location in the swirling debris. Kura body flickered to behind what used to be a wall and said "Dang it i cant see anything in this dust storm!" After only a few moments after its inception the vicious wind exciting the dust in the vicinity fade and the surroundings became clear once again. The return in clarity also revealed countless translucent swords in the surrounding area, lining the ruins like a veritable graveyard of blades. "My apologies for the delay," Nōsei comments from the same relative location as before clouding his opponent's vision, "Feel free to tell me when you've seen enough." "That's quite alright" Kura said as he used Shadow Gathering Technique and sent his shadow to the multiple swords and picked them up and sent them all flying towards Nōsei. "Do you think it would be that easy to use these swords against me?" Nōsei comments and the incoming projectiles suddenly change their trajectory before making it to the swordsman. Slowly he begins to approach the Nara clans member, stepping forward with his sword lowered to his side. So rogen and Yasuki were right bout you haha Your test is over Congrats" Kura said as he tossed Nōsei a coin. and said "we'll be in touch, also on the back of the coin is a summoning seal so we can summon you when we need too." Nōsei catches the coin with his free hand as he dematerializes the blade in his hand. "Understood," he briefly comments as he flips the coin over to take a look at the seal, before stowing the item in his jacket. "If there is nothing else...I'll be on my way. See you around Nara," the swordsman explains as he makes his way from the ruins.